Amores en Nueva York (Renovado)
by Marie-Jane05
Summary: ¿Podemos confiar en alguien que nos haya cautivado con sus ojos? ¿En especial si es una chica para nada normal a los humanos? 5 hermanas conocen al clan Hamato, las 5 hermanas ocultan con una sonrisa su oscuro pasado, donde nadie sonreía. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué secretos ocultan las hermanas? -KxLxOC, OCxRxOC, DxOC, MxOC, CxA-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, holis, holiwis :3 Como se habrán dado cuenta borré el primer fic que hice y lo volveré a iniciar. ¡NO ME ODIEN! Es que me perdía y perdí la trama del fic, perdón por borrarlo casi en el cap final. Bueno, aquí Flarion y Electra (Rayi no, Electra ;D) serán otras amigas distintas, ya que, Erza19 es la hipócrita -_- Así que Flarion será Sarah Muriel 11 y Electra Aymar Wayne. Ahora cada crítica la borraré y poof, nada pasó n.n Disfruten el cap :D**

* * *

_**Diclaimer:**__** Las Tortugas Ninja y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento. Arigato n.n**_

* * *

CÁPITULO 1: CHICAS NUEVAS, LAS GRANDES VACACIONES

Era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad Manhattan de Nueva York, el sol salía nuevamente en la ciudad más popular del mundo, pero lamentablemente es otro día de escuela, pero lo bueno es que era el último y comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno para los estudiantes de la escuela Roseelvelt. En una casa roja ladrillo con pérbolas blancas y puerta y portón blancas de dos pisos, adentro, se encontraba una chica en su habitación acostada en su cama cubierta de su sábana hasta la cabeza. Luego, una mujer que se veía joven y amigable, de cabello largo hasta arriba de la cintura color negro y ojos color miel, con una bata azul y pantuflas blancas, entra a la habitación y sonríe al ver a la chica toda tapada, ella sale del cuarto, y viene otra vez con un vaso de agua, destapa a la chica viendo que era una chica de cabello hasta la espalda liso color rojo oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve con los ojos cerrados, la señorita deja caer el agua en la pelirroja y esta despierta de repente.

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN TSUNAMI! ¡PROTEGANSEEEE! -Mira a la señorita con sus lindos ojos marrones claros, mira a la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida y con un vaso, y la pelirroja la mira enojada- ¡Mamá! Es la tercera vez que me despiertas así -Se queja enojada-

Mamá: Vale la pena para que te despiertes, Sarah -Le dijo la pelinegra a su hija pelirroja llamada Sarah-

Sarah: Que bueno que será la última vez -Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora-

Mamá: No creas que te vas a salvar -Dijo la madre y Sarah se cubrió la cara con su almohada- Ya levántate, tus hermanas te están esperando en la cocina.

Sarah: -Quitándose su almohada- Ok, ya me cambio -Dijo y su madre salió de la habitación de Sarah-

_POV Sarah_

Hola, me llamo Sarah Kimberly, pero díganme Sally, tengo 15 años. En realidad soy poco común que las demás personas, al igual que mis hermanas, eso lo sabrán más adelante. Soy la número 2 de mis hermanas y una de las rudas y temperamentales. Salgo de mi habitación y voy al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a ducharme. Termino y vuelvo a mi habitación y me pongo el uniforme, que consistía en una camisa chemise de manga corta color azul, una falda hasta la rodilla color azul oscuro, una falda que no soporto D: Bueno, unos zapatos de goma negros y unas medias hasta abajo de la rodilla blancas y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta dejando mi flequillo suelto, que era de lado izquierdo hasta un poco abajo de mi barbilla, me puse unos zarcillos de diamante blancos pequeños y mi pircing en la oreja derecha arriba del zarcillo y me puse una cadena de color rubí con la letra "S" que me regaló mi madre. Busqué mi bolso que era todo rojo y que se ponía en la espalda y salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina. Estaba mi mamá haciendo el desayuno junto con mi hermana mayor Aymar.

Aymar, es la mayor de nosotras, es conocida como la líder, algo que no soporto porque yo quise serlo -_-* Bueno, ella tiene 16 años, es de cabello hasta la cintura color castaño claro liso, tiene ojos azul oscuro y la piel blanca. Su cabello lo tiene suelto, su fleco es de lado derecho hasta la barbilla. Ella tiene su uniforme puesto, y ella tiene una cadena también, solo que de color plateado y con la letra "A", también se la regaló nuestra madre, y tiene unos zarcillos de tres bolitas, la primera blanca, la segunda celeste y la tercera azul marino. Ella tiene un bolso que se ponía en el hombro color azul.

El resto de mis hermanas Marie, Claudia y Luisa estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Marie es de 15 años ella es la tercera de nosotras, ella es de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda color marrón y ojos verdes pasto y piel blanca, ella tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado derecho dejando ver sus flequillos laterales lisos hasta debajo de la barbilla, se los alisó otra vez -_-* Bueno, ella tiene puesto su uniforme, solo que ella tiene un suéter que era color azul oscuro hasta la muñeca, y su bolso era de lado derecho color violeta. Ella es la inteligente. Ah, casi se me olvida, ella tiene unos lindos lentes color violeta con unas pequeñas piedritas de diamante a los lados, y tiene puesta una cadena color lila metálico y con la letra "M", también se la regaló nuestra madre, zarcillos como los míos y un reloj Mulco blanco.

Luisa es la 4ta de nosotras, es otra temperamental, como yo n.n Bueno, tiene 15 años, ella es de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color miel y piel morena clara, ella tiene su cabello recogido de media cola con su flequillo suelto, que era de lado izquierdo hasta la barbilla. Tiene puesto su uniforme como el mío, osea, de la misma forma, su bolso era rojo, pero más intenso que el mío y se lo pone de lado derecho. Tiene también una cadena color rubí con la letra "L", también mamá se la regaló, tiene zarcillos de calavera, son míos, pero se los presté.

Claudia, era la menor de nosotras, tiene la misma edad pero es unos meses menor, en pocas palabras ella es la quinta de nosotras. Ella es de cabello hasta algo más de la mitad de la espalda, su cabello es color marrón y sus ojos marrones claros, piel blanca, y es algo cachetona :3 Y unas pecas que la hacen ver adorable. Ella tiene su uniforme también, pero las medias las tenía hasta la pantorrilla, y su bolso era color naranja que se ponía en la espalda. Su cabello lo tiene en dos coletas bajas en frente dejando ver su flequillo que era de lado derecho, y era largo hasta abajo de la barbilla. Ella tiene una cadena color naranja y con la letra "C", también nuestra madre se la regaló, y tiene zarcillos de Bob Esponja X3 Tan infantil y la amo, jajajaja.

_Fin del POV Sarah_

Aymar: -Sirve el desayuno con su mamá, que era huevos con tocino- Provecho n.n -Se sienta en la mesa-

M, C, L y S: Gracias :D -Todas comienzan a comer-

Mamá: Bien chicas, ya hoy es el último día es escuela.

Claudia: -Con la boca llena- ¡LIBERTAAAAD!

Luisa: Claudia, ¿qué te dijimos de hablar con la boca abierta? -Dijo molesta con una vena tipo anime-

Claudia: Jijijiji -Ríe para sus adentros y traga- ¿Ya? -Preguntó con inocencia-

Marie: Si.

Claudia: ¡LIBERTAAAAAAAD! -Grita feliz alzando los brazos y todas se ríen-

* * *

Mientras tanto, por debajo de la ciudad...

En uno de los túneles del metro había una guarida, que era como una casa lujosa, grande, con videojuegos, un dojo que hasta tiene un árbol en el centro, un laboratorio y hasta una pequeña piscina que por encima hay un caucho colgado donde se montan para relajarse o leer un buen comic o manga. Dentro de la guarida, se encontraban... ¡¿TORTUGAS?! Así es, tortugas mutantes, 4, llamados Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel, y su sensei rata llamado Splinter... una familia extraña, pero muy especial. Todos se hallaban haciendo sus actividades comunes, Leonardo estaba viendo los Héroes Espaciales, su caricatura favorita, Rafael leía un comic y a la vez alimentaba a su mascota Spike...

* * *

**Yo:**** ¡ACLARACIÓN! Aquí Spike aún no mutó, en el fic pasará en otro cap, tengo pensado en una 'versión' en este fic, por así decirlo n.n Disfruten -Después de decir la aclaración vuelvo a escribir rodeada de los otros con palas asesinas de Abril- Tory-H, aquí están tus palas...**

* * *

...Donatello estaba en su laboratorio haciendo más retro-mutageno para su padre Splinter y su hermana adoptiva Miwa, junto con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules muy lindos, Abril O'Neil, si, ese es su nombre, es la chica de la cual Donatello está enamorado, muy tierno, pero difícil para la tortuga de morado, bueno, no los aburriré con este tema que ya saben jajajaja. Miguel Ángel estaba en la cocina inventando algo con pizza... de seguro quedaría asquerosa, puaj. Por último, el sensei, Splinter estaba meditando bajo el árbol que nadie sabe como salió en una alcantarilla... bueno. Cada uno tranquilo con sus actividades cotidianas, hasta que...

Miguel Ángel: ¡TERMINÉ! -Grita emocionado terminando su invento con pizza, lo agarra y corre hacia la sala- ¡Hermanos, contemplen mi delicia! -Alza entre sus manos pizza batida combinada con...-

Rafael: ¿Pizza con chocolate...

Leonardo: ... y fresa? -Preguntaron ambos hermanos asqueados- ¿Qué clase de asquerosidad es esa?

Miguel Ángel: No es una asquerosidad -Dice haciendo su puchero adorable-, esto es una nueva generación hermanos -Dice con un brillo en los ojos-

Rafael: ¿Y eso qué es? -Pregunta viendo asqueado algo que se mueve-

Miguel Ángel: El toque especial favorito de las tortugas... ¡gusanos! -Dice feliz-

R y L: -Cara de apunto de vomitar-

La puerta del laboratorio de Donatello se abre y salen Donatello y Abril.

Abril: ¿De qué nos perdimos? -Mira el batido 'especial' de Mikey- ¿Y qué es eso? -Pregunta asqueada-

Miguel Ángel: Mi creación, ¿quieren probar?

Donatello: Euh, no gracias -Responde con cara de asco-

Abril: Gracias, pero no, estoy a dieta de... gusanos -Responde también asqueada-

Miguel Ángel: Bien, más para mi n.n -Dice emocionado, lo bebe y...- ¡Ahg! -Lo escupe con todo y gusano-

A, D, L y R: ¡Iuuuuuuh! -Asqueados con una cara de asco y Leo estaba que casi vomitaba-

Miguel Ángel: Otra vez, no entiendo que sale mal D: Ñee -Encoje los hombros y se lo toma todo con todo y gusano-

Leonardo: Mmm -Asqueado pone una mano en su boca y sale corriendo al baño a vomitar- Uaaag.

A, D y R: -Miran a Mikey serios-

Miguel Ángel: Jejejejeje n.n' -Ríe nervioso con una gota tipo anime y se va caminando rápido a la cocina-

* * *

En las calles de Manhattan, las 5 hermanas caminaban en dirección al colegio donde iban, hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban, luego, en el camino, se topan con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta arriba de la cintura con ojos marrón claro, vestida con el uniforme con su chaqueta azul marino atada a la cintura y sus medias hasta abajo de las rodillas, con un bolso negro con blanco en algunos bordes.

Aymar: Hola Johanna -La saluda animada a la chica de ojos marrones-

Johanna: ¡Hola chicas! -Las saluda con la mano- n.n/ ¿Cómo están? -Dice mientras se acerca caminando hacia las 5 hermanas-

Marie: Bien, gracias.

Claudia: Con sueño, pero bien -Levanta pulgares sonriendo-

Johanna: Jajajaja, igual. Aunque, una duda... ¡¿cómo es que no están adoloridas por el deporte de ayer?! -Dice estirando su espalda, la cual truena un poco- Mi sensual espalda de panda QnQ

Sarah: Jajajajaja, es que nosotras no somos flojas -Dice poniéndose unos lentes oscuros con una pose cool- B-)

Aymar: Jajajajajajajaja, vengan, jaja, vamos al cole que se hace tarde.

El grupo de hermanas y amiga caminan directo al colegio, el último día /n.n/ Y lo mejor es que esa es la época favorita de las 5 hermanas, les encanta salir a jugar en la nieve, hacer ángeles de nieve, arrojarse bolas de nieve, hacer muñecos, etc, y lo mejor está al final.

¿Cómo les irá a las chicas en el último día de escuela? ¿Matarán a Mikey por ese batido de pizza ridículamente asquerosa? Ni se les ocurra perderse el siguiente cap de Amores en Nueva York ;D

* * *

**Bueno, el fic está medio gafo XD Sorry si no me inspiré, es que estoy en los exámenes y todo es un lío, pero este Viernes termino los exámenes y seré toda para ustedes (? XD Espero sean todos bienvenidos a este fic renovado de Amores en Nueva York, subiré uno o dos caps por semanas, no prometo nada ^^/ Muchas gracias. Por cierto, pueden agregarme y seguirme en los links al final de mi perfil :3**

**Chao Chao.**


	2. Hasta luego

**¡Chicas, lo siento por no subir fic! Han pasado muchas cosas acá que la inspiración de fue, disculpa. Y tengo aún un problema mayor, así que, cuando vuelva, oficialmente seré madura. Y ojalá que ya deje de haber gente falsa... hasta luego, las quiero mucho, chicas 3 Antes de irme, les diré esto:**

_**-Si se caen, levantense, limpiece el polvo y sigan su camino.**_

_**-"Si estás triste, sonríe, porque más vale una sonrisa triste, que la tristeza de no verte sonreír."**_

_**-"La risa es un tranquilizante sin efectos secundarios."**_

_**-La vida es oscura, pero al final hay un túnel de luz brillante esperándote.**_

_**-Todo lo que tengas adentro, libéralo, tendrás un peso menos de encima.**_

_**-Si necesitas un hombro para llorar, aquí estoy yo.**_

_**-Si escuchas a otros murmurar a tus espaldas, es envidia lo que tienen.**_

**_-El cantar es una manera de expresarnos cuando no podemos hablar._**

**_-Sé feliz con la persona que se queda contigo en las buenas y en las malas._**

**_-"Los amigos hacen "bullying", pero también ríen contigo, lloran, comparten y se quedan unidos, eso es amistad."_**

**_-"La vida es corta, hay que aprovecharla al máximo."_**

**_-No es evitar el miedo, es superarlo._**

**_-"Encontrar a tu amigo de verdad es difícil, pero conseguir uno con tus mismos intereses es más difícil... no lo dejes."_**

**Y bueno, creo que es todo. Las quiero mucho, volveré cuando tenga mi mente despejada. Por cierto, feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasado xDDD Bye, las quiero.**

**ATT****: ****_.:Marie-San:._**


End file.
